


Drunk Texts

by Gottoomanyships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another prompt that got away from me, Avengers Tower, Bisexual!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, I need to stop writing these shorts, Improper drug use, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kinda crack?, M/M, Out of Character, Pansexual!Tony Stark, The Team Stays Together, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, but not really?, probably, uhhh?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottoomanyships/pseuds/Gottoomanyships
Summary: Tony has always been rather curious and just a little infatuated with his teams fearless leader. Things get out of hand when he and Rhodey decide to get "one" drink after dinner.orThe one where Tony and Rhodey get really drunk and Tony drunk texts Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know where this came from lol. It popped into my head as an omegle prompt and then it just... got away from me.  
I really need to stop writing these dumb short stories lol.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

[Tony Stark, 2:35 Am]

Hey quick question, are you a top or a bottom? Asking for a friend.

Rhodes says top but I dunno, you weren't always that size.

[Capsicle, 2:38 Am]

Tony. You’re drunk.

Seriously, do you have any idea what time it is?

[Tony Stark, 2:43 Am]

Oh, come on. Listen, I know you’re like… what? 100-something? man I’ve lost count. But jesus, Rogers, have some fun once in a while.  
  
Also… You didn’t answer my question and I’m kinda betting money on it so?

[Capsicle, 2:44 Am]

Goodnight, Tony.

* * *

Alright… so, yeah, Tony might have been just a _little_ too drunk last night. At first, he told Rhodes that he was full of shit; no freaking way had he drunk texted _Rogers_ of all people. But the universe always had a funny way of pulling one on him and there was definitely evidence on his phone. Hadn’t he made an override to this already? He would definitely be having a conversation with Friday about this later when his head didn’t feel like it was going to explode.

_“Hey boss. You’re late for a team meeting.”_

Friday’s voice rang out and god, why was she so fucking loud? Tony groaned and rolled back over, not ready to face the day and certainly not ready to be reprimanded for being late. Friday reminded him again, and then his phone went off and fine, fine; he was getting up. Once his mouth didn’t feel like it was stuffed with an unpleasant mix of cotton and dirt and he’d swallowed about three doses worth of Tylenol, Tony dressed and dragged himself to the board room. God, he needed coffee. Shades on and only just barely not falling apart, the billionaire attempts to slip into the room unnoticed but in a room full of supers and spies… yeah, no dice.

“Well, nice of you to finally join us, Stark.” Fury turns that one piercing eye on him.

What the fuck was he even here for again? Ugh. Too early. “Don’t worry, I haven’t died just yet.” Tony snarks and plops into the nearest unoccupied seat. He can feel all his teammates eyes on him but what else is new? He’s also pretty sure he’s still drunk from last night. God, what had he and platypus gotten up to? Tony thinks he hears someone who suspiciously sounds very much like Steve scoff but, he’s too far gone right now to actually give a crap. Ever since Sokovia and all that bad business with the team, Fury’s been holding these “team meetings” to try and hold them all together. They were a mess of crazy glue, Popsicle sticks and wet paper, as far as Tony was concerned but… they could have been a lot worse. For a minute there, Tony really thought that all of this, their hard work and the long hours he’d been putting into the team, to the Initiative, were for naught. After he’d learned what Barnes had done and the way that the team had literally come to blows—he really thought it was the end of the Avengers as a whole. Well… Bruce was still missing, and Thor was off on intergalactic adventures, or something, but the rest of them seemed to be holding on alright.

Today’s meeting consisted of Fury rambling on about PR (which unfortunately was his fucking department which also meant that Tony would have to participate) but Steve already seemed irritated and Fury for once, seemed to be taking mercy on him, even though he really didn’t deserve it. Rhodes looked a little smug and Tony had half a mind to punch his best friend for letting him get as toasted as he did last night but that was for another, much less hungover time. The meeting ended after what felt like much too long and before Tony could take solace in Rhodey, the man was waving to Tony and exiting with the rest of the team. Stark watches as Steve and Fury exchange a look and then its just he and Rogers alone. Fantastic.

Steve approaches his second in command, hands in his pockets. Tony looks like shit and Steve feels stupid for thinking its attractive. What was wrong with him? Last night had brought up things that the blonde had really been trying to simply push away.

“You uh, wanna tell me what last night was about?” Steve questions, perfect brow arching speculatively. He knew Tony had been drunk, there was no surprise there, but Tony had never reached out to him. What had even prompted the topic of Steve’s sexual life?

Tony’s rubbing his temples with his elbows against the table. Ugh, when was this stupid medicine going to kick in? He vaguely hears Rogers speaking to him, but he really would rather avoid that conversation. Although—Tony and Rhodey still had money on the table since Steve refused to answer him.

“We were out having a few drinks and I asked you a question.” Tony waves one hand in dismissive motion. “Which by the way, you still haven’t answered.” Not that he actually expected Cap to, but he still liked to poke fun at him.

Steve considered his options here. On one hand, he and Stark butt heads constantly. Steve hated (read: secretly loved) the fact that Tony always had something snarky to say. The brunette was always poking fun at him, and Steve really couldn’t help the way that Tony knew just how to get under his skin. It was absolutely maddening. Buck called it the equivalent of pulling pig tails in grade school, though Steve wasn’t too inclined to believe him. On the other hand, Steve found nearly everything about Tony ridiculously attractive. From the way the man dressed and carried himself, to the shape of those chocolate eyes, the fine slope of his nose and his lips. Tony was, well—beautiful. He’d secretly ended up on many pages of Steve’s sketchbook. But Stark flirts with everyone. Steve couldn’t really believe that there was any genuine interest there. Still—

“Well, why don’t you find out for yourself?” He challenges, arms crossing over his broad chest.

Tony is… _Jesus_, he’s stunned silent. He’s sure he must be quite the picture; mouth like a gaping fish and eyes wide behind his glasses. Did Cap seriously just-? “Did you just _proposition_ me?” Tony blurts, because clearly, he must be dreaming still.

Rogers, for his credit, looks unamused and simply shrugs in answer. “You want an answer right? Come get it yourself.”


	2. You're On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a mistake or at least he thinks he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write anymore of this but everyone keeps leaving kudos and I feel guilty T,T
> 
> Thank you all for the support!

He’s clearly joking. That’s all this was. Steve liked to poke Tony just as much as Tony like to poke Steve. That could be the only explanation. He hadn’t ever really showed anything but contempt for him so… why in hell would he change his mind now? Tony laughs, like the idiot he is. Because he _must_ still be drunk or he’s hallucinating. Rogers looks unimpressed, as if he’s waiting for Tony to actually do_ something_ about it.

They’re at an impasse.

Then they both move at once.

Tony stands (much too quickly for someone who’s as hungover as he is) and Rogers moves towards him, nearly stopping chest to chest with the inventor. And for a long moment they simply stare. Stark searching for… something, and Steve searching for any resistance. Of course, Tony is the first one to speak.

“As much as I am all for being spread out across the board room table,” Stark wets his lips and Steve’s eyes darken just a fraction, “it was just a question, Rogers.” Tony feigns aloofness. Sure, he’s admired the other man from afar, but he never actually thought Steve was interested in the goods and well… it caught him a little off kilter. He needed time to process this new information and right now, while he’s like two point five seconds away from possibly revisiting his dinner from last night, was definitely _not _the right time.

Cap scoffs; typical. Stark was mostly bark and no bite. He stares down his nose at the shorter man and damn it if Steve doesn’t enjoy the fact that Tony has to look up at him. He can’t even begin to imagine what those gorgeous brown eyes would like, wide and dark as they stare up at him from a much lower position. Steve leans in just a fraction before he’s pulling away with a smug smile. Guess neither Rhodes nor Stark will be getting their money today. “Oh, and next time Tony, I expect you to be here on time and functioning. If you want this team to work, you have to put in the effort too.” Steve lets his gaze wander the brunette’s body in very obvious observation one last time before leaving him. Tony’s just bewildered and he wants to pull at his hair because seriously? What the actual fuck? A bout of nausea reminds him that this problem is definitely not one to handle today. Today, he was just going to ignore all of that. Compartmentalization was Tony’s specialty after all.

* * *

It happens again. A little more than a month since the night before the meeting and the day of. Stark must be going for a record because it’s a lot earlier than last time. Steve’s comfortable on his couch, feet up on the coffee table and his sketching materials strewn about him when his phone goes off.

[Tony Stark, 11:13 Pm]

_You know what you did last time was no fair. I mean, come on. You can’t just leave me like that. I still don’t have an answer and I lost money on it._

_Very rude, Rogers_.

Steve snorts and contemplates ignoring him but something about Tony thinking to reach out to him is enough to spur the blonde into action.

[Capsicle, 11:17 Pm]

_I seem to remember you being the one who backed out, Stark. I already told you; come and find out for yourself._

_It’s not my fault you chickened out._

There. That might be enough to get Tony to rise to the challenge. At this point, Steve can’t figure out if Tony is actually interested in him or if it’s simple curiosity. It isn’t like the billionaire isn’t aware of his proclivities. Maybe he should have listened to Buck on this one and just asked Tony out. This is so much more fun though.

[Tony Stark, 11:39 Pm]

_I didn’t chicken out. You weren’t serious. Or if you were, you didn’t do anything about it either._

[Capsicle, 11:40 Pm]

_I was._

_And I still am now._

It was a stretch. Tony was probably at some expensive high-end club with Pepper or Rhodes. He wouldn’t just abandon them to quell his interest. Maybe. Rogers was counting on the fact Tony wouldn’t let Steve one up him. Steve didn’t receive any replies after that and after half an hour, he gave up on waiting. Oh well… so much for that. Maybe Tony had found someone else to keep him entertained for the night. Rogers wrinkles his nose at the mere idea of it but realistically, Tony didn’t belong to him in any way, shape or form. He couldn’t let himself get any ideas. The super-soldier begins tidying up his den and is just putting away his materials when suddenly there is a loud pounding on his front door. Steve is immediately on high alert… that is until he hears Stark’s voice waking up everyone on his floor.

“Hey asshole! I’m here. Open up!” Tony pounds on the door again. “You just gonna let- “He’s suddenly being cut off by Steve materializing in the open doorway, the blonde’s large hand clamping itself over Tony’s mouth. The brunette glares but let’s himself be guided inside. It wasn’t even that late and it’s Friday night. Sheesh. Steve is such an old man. Steve shuts the door with his foot and Tony licks his palm as if to say, ‘Hey, you can let go now’. The super soldier huffs and removes himself from Tony’s person, giving the brunette a quizzical look.

“Tony what—what are you doing here?”

“I’m ‘finding out’.” The mechanic gestures. “You said you were still serious so… here I am.”

Steve watches him for a moment. He could smell the alcohol on Tony’s breath even from where he was standing and the other seemed to sway just a fraction every so often. He knew if anyone could fake sobriety, it would be Tony.

“Tony—” Steve starts and rubs a hand over his face because, god, of course Tony would show up drunk. Steve’s not an asshole. “You’ve been drinking Tony. You know that’s a set up for a bad idea.”

Stark barks out a laugh. “Are you serious right now?” He invades Steve space again, “You have me ready and willing- “

“And possibly drunk,” Steve interjects.

“And you’re going to turn me down?” Tony looks like Steve had just insulted him.

Steve reaches for Tony’s shoulder but the older man swats it away. “Don’t. Just—this was a mistake.”

Steve grabs him anyway and pulls him in. “Tony stop.” Blue eyes roll when Tony refuses to look at him and Steve cups Tony’s jaw. “I didn’t say I didn’t want you. I just want you to be _sober_ and sure that you want this. Why don’t you stay the night? Its not your penthouse by any means but… if you’re still up for it, we can definitely work up an appetite in the morning.”

Now Tony might be drunk, but he still gets the meaning. The defiant look melts into something else entirely.

“You’re on Rogers.”


	3. The Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy out there!  
As I said before, this was an RP prompt that really just got away from me and I wasn't really expecting to write anymore of it. But inspiration strikes once again! Sorry its so short!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.

_Ugh._

Why the hell was it so damn bright in here? “FRIDAY, draw the damn shades will you?” Tony’s voice sounds like shit and he rolls over, right into something warm and rigid. What the— Steve’s broad from is sleeping soundly next to him in a bed that definitely wasn’t his. _Oh shit._ What exactly had he done last night? Somebody please tell him he didn’t have sex with Cap, and he wasn’t able to remember it! Tony’s mouth is too fucking dry, so he tries to slip away as quiet and carefully from the bed, but a large, warm hand comes around his thigh and Steve’s sleepy voice is just too adorable to ignore.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?”

Tony blinks dumbly for a couple of seconds, “To get water. Morning’ to you too.” Steve didn’t seem exactly perturbed that Stark was here and Tony was still in his silk underwear so… “What uh, what happened last night?”

This time, Steve looks up, brows furrowed slightly. So last night had definitely been a good call after all. “Well… you told me I wasn’t being fair since I ‘left you hanging’ and well, one thing led to another and you showed up on my doorstep.” He can practically see the way that Tony’s mind is working a thousand miles a minute, trying to glue the events of last night together.

“I was—I was at a gala with Pepper. Oh fuck, she’s gonna kill me.” Tony rubs a hand over his face. “Did we uh-“Tony lets his gaze wander over Steve’s shirtless form and god, if they finally went at it and he can’t remember he’s going to kick his own ass, Pepper be damned.

Steve laughs and shakes his head, much to Tony’s slight mortification. “Uh, no. You showed up here smellin’ like you’d just drank the entire bar and I convinced you to come to bed. Nothing funny happened.” Rogers really hopes Tony doesn’t think he’s that much of a jerk. He’d never take advantage of anyone like that.

Stark just looks… perplexed. So, he’d what? Abandoned Pepper at the gala, thrown himself at Steve and then been put to bed? The migraine pounding at his head is definitely not just from all the drinks he’d had the night before. He doesn’t really know how to feel about any of this… so did Steve just not want to have sex with him because he was drunk? (It wasn’t an issue for most of the people Tony slept with if he was being honest) or was he uninterested in Tony over all?

“Tony,” Rogers croons softly, sitting up, “whatever you’re thinking, just stop.” Those deep amber eyes fall on him and he can’t help himself as he reaches out to cup the engineer’s jaw. “There’s an extra toothbrush and mouthwash in the medicine cupboard if you want it. Of course, I don’t mind it all that much either.” Steve looks pointedly at Tony’s pout and he’s just waiting for Stark to give him the word, or a sign, fucking _smoke signals_—just something.

The brunette is a little surprised by the touch, jolting only slightly as he’s pulled from his thoughts. Steve’s hand is large and fucking warm on his face and it’s making it a little difficult to think of reasons why he should leave. “Don’t be gross.” Tony grouses and the corner of his mouth quirks. Was this even a good idea? They were teammates; work colleagues or whatever. And Steve was old fashioned. He didn’t really strike Tony as the ‘hit it and quit it’ type and Tony was very much that. He was most likely just curious. Once they fucked and all was set and done, Tony would go back to minding his own business. He wasn’t looking for anything serious, not that this job really allotted the time or right environment, but Tony loved his freedom, and no one would be taking that away from him. Still… he couldn’t just ignore the opportunity. “Gimme a sec.”

The captain wets his lips and nods, thumb tracing Tony’s bottom lip for a brief second before the other pulls away. Blue eyes track the back of Stark as he disappears into the adjacent bathroom and Steve’s practically thrumming with excitement. That was definitely a yes right? The fact that Tony hadn’t just outright laughed or scoffed at him and pulled away? He doesn’t want to jump the gun, but he’s really hoping he’s right. His eyes find the other male’s form in the doorway, Tony’s eyes trained right back on him.

This is it. He’d mulled it over and well, he didn’t really see the harm in indulging a little. Never did. Tony’s eyes are trained on Steve as he exits the bathroom. Is he nervous? No. Excited maybe… he doesn’t quite feel like delving into it too much. Before he knows it, he’s stalking his way back to bed, intent hopefully clear in his eyes.

And of course, that’s when his phone fucking starts ringing on the nightstand. He watches Steve’s gaze flick towards the screen and wince. _Fuck._

“You uh, want me to get that for you or--?”

Tony swallows thickly and shakes his head, hand outstretched for the device. Oh boy, he’s gonna get it now.

‘_You’ve got fifteen minutes to pull your pants up and get to this shareholders meeting. So help me if you’re late or don’t show up, Tony.’ _Click.

Okay. So, Pep was definitely pissed at him. Tony threw his head back and sighed, exasperated. Why? Tony wasn’t one to believe in fate or anything as asinine as that, but it seemed like the odds were really against them.

“So… rain check?” Tony asked haltingly as he slipped back into last nights clothes.

“Uh, yeah. Rain check.” Steve parrots and stands from the bed. The blonde hands Tony his shoes and walks him to the door. God damn interruptions. Stark is dawdling some by the door though and Steve makes the most of it. He stalks right up to him, nearly forcing Tony to step back against the door and tilts the mechanic’s face up towards him, hesitating for a slight second to give Tony the chance to pull away. When he doesn’t Steve closes the distance in a knee-buckling kiss, hand sliding back to cradle Tony’s head. His free hand settles on the small of Tony’s back and Steve’s practically pushing the shorter man onto his tiptoes as he all but plunders his mouth. And god, it’s _good_. Better, actually than anything that Steve had ever pictured in his head when he fantasied about Tony. And Stark, much to Steve’s surprise, is pliant and soft under him, letting the taller of the two take control of the kiss. Eventually they break apart for air and Steve’s transfixed by Tony’s puffy bottom lip. He really hopes next time comes sooner than later.

Jesus Christ on a cracker. Steve had swooped in and laid it on him like he fucking owned the place, but like hell was Tony going to complain about it. Despite the other moving in on him, it had caught him quite off guard. He’d been expecting something sweet and chaste, very old fashioned like the ‘man out of time’ himself, but it had been anything but. Tony wasn’t even upset about the fact that his body had basically betrayed him and gone slack under Steve’s onslaught. By the time Cap pulls away, they’re both panting slightly and that pretty blue is nearly consumed by black. Oh yeah, he needs to go now before he just says, ‘fuck it’ and drops to his knees right here.

“Rain check. Yup.” Tony repeats stupidly, earning a chuckle from Steve and a peck, this one much closer to the one he’d been expecting.

As they break away and Steve opens his door to let Tony leave, the blonde levels him with a sultry look Tony didn’t even know Steve was capable of. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Well lucky for Steve, Tony wasn’t a patient man.


End file.
